The invention relates generally to a chimney cap for protecting the upper open end of a chimney flue from the ingress of undesirable elements in the form of small animals such as squirrels, rodents, or raccoons and the like, as well as leaves from the overhanging tree limbs and the rain.
It is another object of the resent invention to provide a chimney cap which does not interfere with the continuous movement of air through the fireplace and chimney and, thereby, present no obstacle to a continuous and forceful up-draft in the chimney flue.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a chimney cap for protecting chimney flues, and that can be installed simply, rapidly, and with a minimum amount of tools or the like.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a chimney cap that can be manufactured rapidly, inexpensively, and yet remain durable and reliable throughout its life on a chimney flue.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a chimney cap the four-sided housing of which is readily collapsible for storage, packaging and transportation to a site to be installed without the need for additional fastening elements, such as screws, nuts or bolts, to hold the four sides to one another.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds.